List of animes
These are a list of animes that appear in The AnimeLand. These series, also known as Japanimation, are cartoons-within-a-cartoon that are popular in Japan and thus being a revival through Western and Japanese animation. List of animes *'Tiny'mon' (小さな月): An anime series that eventually spun-off into several video-games for the Pentendo GS. The series is a parody of the Pokemon series. The series focuses the adventures of teenage boy, Blast Ketchup and his companion, Ed to become the Tiny'mon Champion. The fourth season introduces Bruce, the gym teacher who has a crush on Drill Sergent Janice and Doctor Jane along with Melody, Blast's crush. Smoke and Mirrors, two anime-like charactrers from Jetix's Yin Yang Yo, appear in the anime as the main antagonist and Blast Ketchup's arch enemies in a Team Rocket-like team known as "Forever Friend Fighters". Coincidentally, the parodies are from Yin Yang Yo and Johnny Test; two Canadian productions featuring Canadian voice actors, making sense. *'Yu-Gotta-Go' (遊戯ガッタゴー): A popular anime which was the first to feature computer generated graphics and later spun-off into a popular trading card game series. The series focuses on dueling master, Yugot Mono, who wields the Aeon Puzzle-Box which contains the soul of the deceased emperor of Japan in which Yugot plans to become the Dueling Master Champion. The series also includes Trina, Yugot's female friend, Trithorn, Yugot's zoot suit wearing friend, and Googleplex Unicorn, the inventor of the Yugottago cards. The series crossed over with Tiny'mon in an episode. The series is a parody of the Yu-Gi-Oh series, trading card games and characters. *'Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures' (すぺrアリ円経ろ部あｄヴぇんつ): A Japanese-American anime series that is the adaption of the American cartoon of the same name. The American cartoon was created by animator, Tim Dean while the Japanese anime was created by Moctezuma Esparsa which he animated it with Toei Animation. The series feature cartoon and anime versions of Ben Tennyson's powerful aliens as a team called Super Alien Hero Buddies fighting against evil. *'Mechanimals' (メカ動物): The first anime series to be made completley out of computer animation, the series focuses on aliens disguising as robots that can take the form of animals defeating the evil Monkeytron. The series is a parody of Transformers and the action figures. *'Planet Starlight Chasers Excellent' (星の戦士): A popular science fiction anime series about an alien boy named Soku Gerald who tries to stop an evil alien wizard from destroying the Earth. The series was banned in the United States due to the special effects and lighting used that causes seizures. The series won many awards for coming up with an original, basic, popular and upbeat theme song. *'Alien Earth' (エイリアンの地球): A lost anime series which featured three segments. The first segment is "Alien Earth" which featured three alien lifeforms who disguise themselves as animals to investigate the Earth in order to make a decision when to destroy it. The second segment is "Hero Boy" which is about a scientist who created a robot in the shape of a human boy after the death of his son from a car accident who is now the superhero. The final segment is "Amazon Tiger" which the plot is about a tiger cub who inherits as the king of the jungle since his fathers' death from a poacher shooting. Alien Earth is a spoof of the lost anime series "The Amazing Three", Hero Boy is a parody of "Astro Boy" and Amazon Tiger is a parody of "Jungle Emperor Leo/Leo the Lion/Kimba the White Lion", all which were written and created by Japanese animator, Osamu Tezuka (1928-1989). *'LilyMu:' Not technically an anime, more of a tokatsu series. Based on the show-within-the-show of the same name from Kappa Mikey. The series is about Kappa Mikey, a superhero and his crew; Mitsuki, Lily and Guano trying to stop an evil supervillain named Gonard from ruling the world.